Courage and Forest
by Alixen
Summary: [On-Hold] Link returns from his adventures 3 years after MM but there is a new Darkness growing, Whats a tired Hero to do? Get some allys and wage war is what! LinkSaria (I make her older, Wait and see ) please R & R


Courage and Forest  
  
/\  
/ _ \  
/ \ / \  
/__\ /__ \  
  
Disclamer: I dont own Legend of Zelda  
  
Warning: there may be sexual scenes later in the story  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Link, Hero of Time, Savior of Termina and Hyrule, Guardian of the Triforce of Courage rode across the middle of Hyrule feild after three years of adventuring.  
  
His horse was a beutiful female named Epona, She had been with him through all his adventures and had meany a time saved the fifteen year olds life.  
  
He had unruly blond hair, in the curtains style with the back tied into a tail which was hidden under his green hat, every so often fell into his deep blue eyes. He wore white hoes and a white long sleaved shirt covered by a green tunic held to him by a thick leather belt, He had fingerless brown gauntlets which went halfway up his forearms and held his shirt sleeves in place and to top it off he had brown leather boots tied with a leather cord.  
  
His only other things he wore were a small pouch on his belt and a frog over his shoulder holding a plain broadsword, The scabard also had a hook on it which held his battered old hylian sheild.  
  
Though with all this he still had a young look to his face that betrayed his age.  
  
Epona was a chocalate brown with black colouring at her nose and mouth, The only thing she wore was a speacal belt Link had made that fastened around her neck and chest that had a quiver of arrows for easy access.  
  
It was so early in the morning that the sun had not even started to rise, Every so often he rode past a sleeping 'Spinner' as he has named the flying spiked flowers. He was heading home to the Kokiri forest to finally rest for a while, It would be nice to see Saria again after all this time, He had spent the last three years searching for his lost fairy friend Navi who had disapeared shortly after he had returned to his original time with no luck.  
  
He had just returned from visiting Princess Zelda who after welcoming him back and insisting he tell her of his adventures had given him his fifteenth birthday present that he hadnt been there to receive, She had also told him not to open it till he got home.  
  
Suddenly he was broke of of his thoughts by his well trained sences warning him that something was wrong in the forest ahead when suddenly a loud scream from the direction of the Kokiri village told him to hurry, He set Epona off as fast as she could go and inwardly groaned.  
  
Looked like he wasn't getting that rest.  
  
**************  
  
When he charged through the entry into Kokiri village his eyes widened slightly at the sight, All the Kokiri children were bunched up on his treehouse's balcony huddled toghether in terror, Surounding the bottom were three Stalfos Knights, Two with axes and one with a sword.  
  
Just as an axe weilding Knight was going to start hacking the tree down Link let out a battle cry to get the Knights attention, They turned to regard the newcomer and as one they rattled out "Hiiimm". From the treehouse Saria the Sage of the Forest yelled happily "Look everyone! Links back!", At the sight of Link with weapons they started cheering him on exitedly.  
  
Epona leapt forwards just as the Knights did the same, Then they met, The Swordsman Knight scattered into broken bones as Epona kicked out with her front legs. Link and Epona had learnt to work together on their long journey so when the two Axe-men swung as one to take Eponas raised head off and Cut Link in half the horse ducked its head and Link launched himself into the air causing the Axes to go under him. As he passed them in the air he kicked out with both feet knocking the Skelitons backward, Their axes making them stumble worse than they would have.  
  
When he hit the ground he rolled giving him six feet of space between him and his ememys, With a nod at Epona the horse sped away to a corner of the village were she would be safe. The Knights finally got their balence back just as Link had finished drawing his sword and sheild, Link was the first to charge this time, He leapt and brought his sword down onto the closest Knight and steel met steel as the skeliton used its axes shaft to block the blow, When it did this Link kicked it between its skelitol legs causing it to stumble slightly. Suddenly aware of danger Link threw himself to the side narrowly avoiding the other Knights axe, Its friend wasnt so lucky as it was cleaved in half causing bone shrapnel to fire in all directions making Link have to bring up his sheild.  
  
When he put his sheild to his side again he saw that the last Stalfos was watching him, It charged forwards axe raised before bringing it down hard. Link simply stepped to one side and allowed the axe to get stuck were he had previously been stood, He brought his sword down cuting the Knights hands off at the wrists causing it to fly backwards as the strength it had been using to try and pull the axe free was used to pull on nothing.  
  
Link gave it a grin, He whistled. The next thing it knew it was surounded by Kokiri beating it with Deku sticks. Within a minute it was just a pile of unrecognisable bone shards.  
  
Next thing HE knew was he was swamped by Kokiri asking him were he had been and where he had lerned to fight like that, He smiled content. He was home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Hi all ^_^  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Link:- opens his present, Gets a dark warning, Leaves again, Meets some new and old allys..  
  
R & R pwease! 


End file.
